1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an imaging tomography apparatus, in particular an x-ray computed tomography apparatus or magnetic resonance tomography apparatus of the type having a patient bed that is driven into and out of a data acquisition device (scanner).
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray computed tomography and magnetic resonance tomography systems are known as imaging tomography apparatuses or systems. A common feature of such tomography apparatuses is a tube-shaped or tunnel-shaped data acquisition device (scanner). For data acquisition, the patient is horizontally moved into the scanner on a patient bed mounted at the tomography apparatus. The patient bed also can be vertically movable. This makes it easer to place the patient on the patient bed or to disembark after the scan, in particular for injured or elderly patients.
In practice, sometimes a procedure must be conducted on the patient for preparation of the scan. For example, it may be necessary to administer a contrast agent to the patient by means of an infusion. Independent of this, it is conceivable that the patient must be operated on immediately after the measurement, while still on the patient bed. A problem thus sometimes occurs that the surgery region of the patient is difficult to access for the medical auxiliary personnel or the surgeon.